


февральский фортнайт

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: у меня была идея сделать три версии одного текста, обычную, ремикс и акустическую - но я пока остановилась на одной, две другие мб последуют.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. песня в прозе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у меня была идея сделать три версии одного текста, обычную, ремикс и акустическую - но я пока остановилась на одной, две другие мб последуют.

_1_

в одной крохотной стране — она существовала де-юре, но, признаемся, давно уже кончилась де-факто — жила юная принцесса. у принцессы были пустые коридоры, чтобы бегать и создавать эхо, высокие троны королев древности, чтобы плюхаться в них — было неудобно, твердо, холодно, но ее забавлял сам акт. у нее были огромные библиотеки, друзья классом сильно ниже, неплохой голос, чтобы распевать непристойные песенки в исторически важных залах (не то чтобы у нее были другие залы, ну и песенки были умеренно неприличные, чтобы не огрести от наставницы).

_припев_

принцесса ненавидела свою жизнь. вокруг всегда кричали чайки, и она всегда говорила с ними, пока остальные мучились от боли, потому что чайки хватали их души и тащили за собой в море.

_2_

наставница принцессы была стара и умна, она знала многое, а что не знала — умела отыскать. она учила принцессу, но больше — пыталась найти, пока та пряталась, сбегала, избегала, делала вид, что ее не трогают ни история, ни традиции, ни политика. наставница хотела сохранить страну. хотела уберечь принцессу. она забивала окна, чтобы принцесса не смотрела в них, увольняла слуг, чтобы они не отвлекали, жгла книги, которые не были важны. она хотела посадить принцессу на поводок, привязать его к кольцу в стене.

_припев_

наставница ненавидела свою жизнь. вокруг всегда кричали чайки, и она всегда отвечала им, пока остальные кричали от боли, потому что чайки рвали их души на куски и бросали в море.

_3_

принцесса разбивала окна и мечтала порезать вены, наставница убирала стекла и мечтала порезать вены. тайком друг от друга они подкармливали сову, которая завелась в дальнем саду, сонно поглядывала вокруг и изредка шевелилась, чтобы стряхнуть снег с макушки. однажды ночью сова взлетела с ветки, перевернулась и превратилась в царевну. она шла по коридорам так, как ходят по знакомому месту, она гладила стены, и те дрожали от страха, она улыбалась, и наставница беспокоилась во сне, но не могла проснуться. принцесса вязала веревку, чтобы сбежать или повеситься, когда к ней пришла царевна с перьями вместо волос. я заберу твою обузу, сказала царевна и протянула договор. наставница проснулась, бросилась к принцессе, она кричала: остановись, не делай этого, подумай. она плакала, она молила.

_припев_

но принцесса только качала головой и отвечала, понимаешь, я ненавижу свою жизнь. всегда кричат чайки, и я всегда говорю с ними, пока они хватают мою душу и тащат за собой в море.

и наставница говорила, я тоже, тоже ненавижу свою жизнь. всегда — чайки, и я всегда отвечаю им, пока они рвут мою душу на куски и бросают в море.


	2. хоррор про водяного

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> смесь моей любимой рижской легенды и сильно так себе зимы вокруг

Ригу построили на Даугаве, и когда все только началось, люди договорились с водяным, хозяином реки, - где и сколько им можно ставить домов, сколько воды брать из реки, сколько источников иссушать. Водяной был щедр, но люди нарушили договор: брали больше, строили выше, сушили, расширяли, протаптывали. Сердитый водяной выбрался из реки, сказал, что раз люди не могут держать свое слово, то он заберет город и всех в нем под воду. Хорошо, ответили люди виновато, хорошо. Позволь нам только достроить Ригу.

Водяной согласился и вернулся домой. С тех пор он иногда появляется в городе и спрашивает, готов ли город? Пришло ли время забрать его под воду?

Правильный ответ - нет.

Сложно было сказать, когда он придет в следующий раз, но легенда говорила про три приметы его появления:

_мох_

По дороге из зала я старалась не прятаться в музыке и мыслях, в телефоне, в себе. Я рассматривала дома, улицы, рекламу, людей, подольше удерживала ощущение приятной физической усталости, умиротворяющую тишину в голове. Скоро у меня появилась подруга - статуя молодой девушки в полный рост. Она прятала лицо в ладонях, была отвернута к стене, и каждый раз я представляла разное - то она играла с кем-то в прятки, то задыхалась от смеха, хохотала так сильно, что пришлось отвернуться, чтобы хоть немного совладать с собой, то она была в ужасе и неосознанно возвращалась к наивному детскому - я тебя не вижу, значит, ты меня - тоже, то - не хотела показывать слезы. Она стала моментальным тестом моего состояния, я смотрела на нее каждый раз, когда проходила мимо, поэтому и заметила, что она покрывается мхом. И так быстро! В понедельник он был только на стопах, в четверг - на лодыжках, на подоле платья, а в субботу - уже доходил до талии. С субботы я начала оглядываться, искать мох - и поразилась, как много его было. Везде: на заборах, стенах домов, на статуях, памятниках, между плитками и камнями на тротуарах.

Никого это не впечатляло. Я спрашивала, показывала, не нужно было даже стараться: если мы были на улице, можно было махнуть рукой в любую сторону, там был мох, если в помещении - стоило только подойти к окну, там был мох. Да, соглашались, мои собеседники, его и правда много, но этой зимой тепло и сыро, разве не логично, что он появляется?

Бесспорно, было логично. Но было еще в этом что-то странное.

В понедельник мох доходил до плеч девушки с закрытым лицом. В четверг - он покрывал ее всю. Мне больше не хотелось смотреть на нее, я не могла играть, теперь она всегда казалась мне жуткой. Я перестала ходить в зал, чтобы не видеть ее, лишилась своих моментов усталости и тишины.

_птицы_

Чайки прилетали не раньше конца мая. Они гнездились на крышах, верещали по ночам, летали над дворами. Они были шумные, но я их любила. Летом, я любила их летом, в первую половину осени - не в феврале.

Проблема была не в криках, не в том, что они окончательно лишили меня сна - до них поспать выходило пару часов за ночь, теперь не было и их, я лежала в темноте и слушала крики - чаячьи, раздраженные, гневные, и страшные, отчаянные - тех, кого они убивали. В этом была проблема - крыши, на которых чайки жили в свой сезон, зимой были заняты другими. Небо над моим районом всегда было занято войной. Чайки гнали ворон, вороны отказывались улетать. По утрам дворники убирали трупы птиц. По вечерам дворники убирали трупы птиц.

В промежутках они валялись на тротуарах, некоторые сравнительно целые, некоторые - части. Половина тела с торчащим позвоночником, голова без глаз, переломанное крыло, перья на кровавом ошметке кожи. Иногда нескольких часов между утренней и вечерней уборкой хватало, чтобы трупы покрывались мхом, но больше всего меня пугал не он, а тонкие, желтоватые грибы, которые тоже успевали вырасти и шевелились от ветра, влажно блестели хрупкими шляпками в тусклом свете.

_вода_

Чего я никак не могла понять, так это уровня воды. Зима была сырой и туманной, влажность в квартире держалась выше половины без всяких усилий с моей стороны. Я знала, что она идет наверх и что я ничего не могу с этим сделать. В плохие дни я воображала, что это закончится, только если я подхвачу и романтичную и совершенно не такую чахотку, и буду кашлять, пока не умру. В худшие дни я представляла, что вдыхаю облако, в котором живу, что из-за него в легких начинает образовываться конденсат, что я захлебываюсь. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что это было самым неприятным в _худшие_ дни. Уровень воды в каналах был опасно высокий, хотя никаких дождей не было уже несколько месяцев. Вода была выше всех отметок, в одном канале под нее ушел птичий домик, и это здорово сердило уток (больше, чем то, что злые чайки убивали и их? Не из-за территории, да, кажется, от одной только странности, которая пригнала их в город раньше времени), в другом под воду ушел причал для лодок, сначала его было видно в воде, но скоро ее стало слишком много, торчала только половина знака - осторожно.

Когда знак исчез целиком, мне стало любопытно, а что там с Даугавой, в берегах ли она? Смеркалось, но я решила не откладывать, прогуляться сразу. Было влажно, настолько, что кожа покрывалась капельками, пусть и было холодно, было пустынно - никто не замечал странностей, но видимо их и не надо было замечать, чтобы со временем пропадало желание выбираться наружу без надобности, шуметь, быть яркими. Все это напоминало депрессию.

Вода в Даугаве была высоко, пока не выливалась, но скоро собиралась начать. Я спустилась - осталось только две ступени из десяти. Мне хотелось прикоснуться к воде, но она была слишком черная, густая, слишком старательно нашептывала мне что-то. Из тумана появилась фигура - пожилой мужчина, одновременно располагающий и жутковатый. Он кивнул мне и закурил.

Я не нуждалась в компании, хотела уйти, но осталась.

\- Прошу прощения, - тихо сказал он, - позволите задать вам вопрос?

Я неопределенно пожала плечами. Наверняка это будет что-то пошлое, дурацкое. Он удивил меня:

\- Меня интересует, достроена ли Рига?

Любой знал, что правильный ответ - нет. Неважно, кто спрашивает, неважно, какую версию сказки вы слышали в детстве, если водяной, рассерженный на то, что люди живут на его реке, спрашивает, достроена ли Рига, правильный ответ - нет.

Он улыбался, ждал. Это не был худший день, но он не был и хорошим - таких у меня больше не бывало. Нужно было ответить. Я сказала:

\- Да.

Думала уточнить, но не понадобилось. Я не успела даже вдохнуть, волосы взметнулись вокруг лица, кожу обожгло холодом, пальто стало невыносимо тяжелым.

С лица водяного медленно стекала кожа. Я взглянула на свои руки, с них - тоже.


	3. микрорассказы!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в микрорассказах, конечно, есть своя прелесть! сегодня три написалось, сильно разных по духу.

1.

в ящике стола родители прятали не подарки, а окровавленный нож.

2.

я никогда не верила в сверхъестественное, но сейчас не верить пришлось бы собственным глазам.

3.

призрак злобно ухмыльнулся. я достала из сумки антипризрачный спрей 😂


	4. пре-романс про мальчика и маньяка с тиндера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> жутко нереалистичный, это да. и вообще, это, знакомиться в интернетах нужно аккуратно.

Среди всякой срани, которая случалась сегодня и вообще - всю неделю, может, дольше, ему казалось, что дольше, но дальше, чем на неделю, оглядываться не хотелось, так вот среди всякого случилась одна хорошая вещь - жутко симпатичная блондинка, которую он на днях свайпнул направо, написала ему кокетливое сообщение. Он ответил.

За первым сообщением последовало другое, и еще, и вот они уже активно болтали - блондинка оказалась не просто хорошенькая, но и обаятельная, неплохая собеседница - не заумничала, смешно шутила, согласилась, что его начальник - адский мудак. Общаться было круто, разглядывать ее фотки в инстаграме тоже, и унылый вечер пятницы как-то незаметно превратился в вечер пятницы, который бодрил, заставлял ожидать чего-то - приключений, приятных встреч, развлечений.

И тут она прислала сэлфи. Вау - вот это повезло так повезло, обычно, он сам в первую очередь, все выглядели отлично только на фотках, когда сильно запаривались про ракурсы, свет, правильную позу, это все - но блондинка просто щелкнула себя и была даже лучше, чем в профиле. Он ответил фоткой. Теперь разговор свернул на более интимные вещи, и здесь блондинка не подкачала - была откровенна, но так, в разумных пределах, разжигала воображение - и не только, и вот они болтали, болтали, перекидывали друг другу фотки - дразнящие, но не пошлые, и ему страшно хотелось встретиться с ней сейчас же, немедленно, но он не хотел торопить события… и тут она написала: _слушай, я не хочу торопить события, но я бы ужасно хотела с тобой встретиться._

Может вся эта хрень про соулмейтов была не такой уж и хренью?

Он согласился - конечно.

*

Не бывало идеальных людей, и блондинка такой не оказалась - вместо встречи дома или в каком-нибудь баре предложила встретиться в парке, чтобы романтично погулять в сумерках. На улице было темным-темно, осень же, но если ей хотелось покачаться на качелях в желтом свете фонарей или там распить бутылку вина в песочнице - то ок, этим они и займутся. Он тщательно помылся, побрил подмышки, прилично оделся, сгонял в соседний магазин за вином, вернулся домой, чтобы открыть его, нашел, вымыл два бокала, вызвал такси и поехал в нужный парк. Всю дорогу он слал блондинке фотки, и она реагировала с таким восторгом, будто он был первым, кто готов был для нее на эти мелочи. Слепые что ли все были вокруг нее? И заодно глухие - потому что все еще, она была крутая, за одними сиськами он бы через весь город не поперся.

Такси уехало, он нашел нужную площадку - парк был огромный, но блондинка была мастерицей объяснять, что где находится. Расставил на земле бутылку, бокалы, художественно сфотал, отправил, подождал минуту и позвонил. Она не взяла. Наверное, еще ехала.

Он уселся на качели, подумал, что это не слишком галантно, но хрен с ним, налил себе вина, и стал немного качаться и попивать - вино было неплохое, да и вообще было в этом что-то _эдакое,_ сидеть в темноте в парке, ждать загадочную незнакомку.

 _не оглядывайся, ок?_ \- написала она.

Вот-вот - эдакое и возбуждающее. Он ответил _ок_. Она прислала фотку - там был он со спины -

_это ты?_

_а то будет неловко, если ошибусь 😂_

Он ответил - _да, я_. Дыхание сбивалось, хотелось уже скорее увидеть ее, познакомиться нормально - ну и не только это.

_а ты, смотрю, начал без меня!_

_ну ничего, ничего. закрой глаза и не открывай, ок?_

Он согласился, глотнул еще вина и закрыл глаза.

Сзади раздались шаги - не такие невесомые и воздушные, как он представил бы, но она вряд ли была в туфлях, а в кроссовках все, наверное, ступают одинаково. Она не торопилась, шагала медленно, дразнила. Он держался - буквально, держался за бокал, за телефон, так хотелось вскочить и броситься к ней. Он ждал, был уверен, что ожидание окупится.

\- Я весь изнываю, - сказал он, когда почувствовал, что она совсем близко, ее тепло за своей спиной.

Она положила ладонь ему на глаза - и это мгновенно вызвало некоторую оторопь - рука была слишком большой, он почти запаниковал, но не успел, потому что человек за спиной наклонился к его уху, царапнул шею бородой и сказал совершенно точно мужским баритоном:

\- А я уже здесь.

Он взвизгнул, закричал-запищал, вырвался-вскочил-швырнул в огромного бородатого мужика бокал и помчался к выходу из парка - а в процессе оглядывался, вскрикивал, потому что мужик виделся ему в каждом кусте и дереве, и потом, когда вылетел из парка, он даже не подумал остановиться, замедлиться, промчался еще пару кварталов, а потом все равно не решился на такси, вдруг там будет этот? - прыгнул в трамвай, подозрительно оглядел всех, кто там был, и внимательно смотрел на каждого, кто заходил.

Сердце не успокаивалось до самого дома. Руки тряслись, будто он был с похмелья, и еще его уволили, и еще банк требует выплатить все кредиты вот сию же секунду.

*

Дома он первым делом сходил в душ - пришлось прерваться, чтобы вылезти и убедиться, что он запер дверь, что в квартире точно никого нет, и второй раз - чтобы снести с телефона тиндер. Потом жахнул виски с колой, включил телек, чтобы дома не было так тихо и страшно, подумал сходить в душ еще раз, и тут ему пришло сообщение:

_если думаешь обращаться в полицию, то можешь не тратить время, ничего противозаконного не произошло, это они тебе и скажут._

Он разрывался между тем, чтобы не отвечать, или ответить, чтобы мерзкий мудак горел в аду или что-нибудь в этом духе. Выпил еще виски и зачем-то написал - _самое обидное в этом всем, что мне больше не внешность понравилась_.

Ответное сообщение прилетело почти сразу -

_польщен 😘_

Он не собирался переписываться с хреновым маньяком. Не собирался, это факт.

И все-таки начал.


	5. по алфавиту

ах, были вы где-то давеча, ели елки железные, затейливо играли, йод кололи, ленились много, несколько ошарашили певчих, рыдали... стояла там, усердно форсировала, хвалила, цветила, чаровала, шутила, щадила, ыр этот юстировала я.


	6. поток сознания

… и дело даже не в том, что я давно уже разучилась наслаждаться такими вещами, потому что нет, не разучилась, и не в том, как меня измучила, вымотала эта… не важно.

Вот что - у меня в голове крутится Филиппа, бродит туда-сюда, трогает разное. Основная черта Филиппы была в том, что она тащила все, что не было прибито, и я не говорю об одних только _вещах_. Идеи - да, и хуже того - сердца, и если бы она хотя бы их коллекционировала! Но нет же, нет, Филиппа воровала от невнимательности, была той самой раздражающей коллегой, которая рассеянно брала ручку со стола, крутила в пальцах, уходила с ней из кабинета, и даже если несчастный успевал ее остановить - ручки больше не было в руках, да и голова несчастного тоже куда-то пропадала.

Что там должно с ней случиться? (что с ней случилось?) Ее, должно быть, должны ограбить, лишить чего-то важного, на крайний случай да - она может влюбиться, но, но - за окном грохочут фейерверки, а это все нагоняет на меня скуку. Литература как математика, слова - числа или их заменители, если тебе скучно составь такое уравнение, чтобы оно пусть не развлекло, но хотя бы оказалось занятным.

О занятных вещах - в первую минуту, если ты попадаешь в мир, где смотришь на других, а видишь только лицо возлюбленного, это кажется жутко романтичным, символичным, важным, но только в первую, потому что потом, думаю, здорово раздражает, что как тут определишь, где _настоящий_ , а где нет? Если возлюбленный не потрудился обзавестись каким-нибудь уникальным узнаваемым стилем, то как тут останешься верной?

Сунуть Филиппу в такой мир? Но она ведь так рассеяна, сомневаюсь, что заметит, а если и заметит… нет, не буду тратить на нее симпатичную мысль.

Мысль! Наблюдение - сначала ты годами измучиваешь себя, рассуждая о художественной ценности, о _ценности_ , а потом неожиданно понимаешь, что дело совершенно не в этом. Или другое - сначала в голову попадает глупость о том, что у каждого есть _лимит слов,_ и это делает тебя немой. Немой и жутко несчастной, испуганной, нервной, потому что ну как же, а вдруг я испишу слова на ерунду и их не хватит на нечто ценное? А если?

А если?

Годы - десятилетия! - уходят на то чтобы перебрать все в голове, выискивать, вылавливать крошечные куски этой глупости и расправляться с ними.

\- И это ей со мной скучно, - бубнит Филиппа, без особого интереса разглядывает толпу людей с одинаковыми лицами и решает, что вот этот, в симпатичном ореховом пальто, он сгодится на сегодня. Согласна.

Скажем, если возлюбленный, тот самый единственный, все это, он погиб - если дело было в лице, то очень удобно, если это лицо остается у других, можно меньше горевать и быстро отыскать замену.

Если, конечно, дело было не только в лице, то здесь у нас возникают проблемы.

\- Никаких проблем, - отрезает Филиппа, меняет направление, и вот уже не симпатичное пальто, а модной длины зеленая шубка.

Никаких проблем - и все-таки. Кто-то замыкается в себе, кто-то таится на видном месте, кто-то тащит вещи и не-вещи, кто-то сходит с ума от невозможности подобрать слова (как несправедливо это, как это несправедливо, с тобой я никогда не была скована тишиной, с тобой мне хотелось, говорилось - всегда)…

\- Я горюю, - говорит Филиппа.

Да.


	7. песня в прозе, ремикс и акустическая версия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> таки дописала две другие версии первого текста

ремикс

зима

зима

зима

где-то в горах крохотная страна - и там живет юная принцесса.

(у принцессы пустые коридоры, эхо под ногами, высокие троны, холод, пыльные книги, слуги)

вокруг гор - море.

это море убивало и в лучшие годы, ломало, калечило, выворачивало наизнанку - лучших. теперь другие времена, иные люди, и все-таки принцесса глупо и храбро разговаривает с чайками, пока все остальные мучаются от боли, пока чайки хватают их души и тащат за собой в море.

в стране холодно, всегда - холодно, никак не согреться, вечная зима - или лето за летом не удаются, в стране холодно, и принцесса мерзнет. ей хочется согреться, она только об этом и думает - и когда пытается сбежать, и когда делает вид, что изучает что-то, и когда изучает, и когда спит. принцесса мечтает продать страну, предать страну и верит, что это ее согреет.

по ночам она кормит сову, которая завелась в дальнем саду. принцесса верит, что сова ей поможет, и однажды ночью та взлетает с ветки, переворачивается и превращается в царевну. царевна давно уже не мерзнет, как мерзнет принцесса, царевна хочет вернуть себе право, власть, страну.

принцесса понимает, все понимает, и все же вокруг зима, всегда - холодно, вокруг горы, за ними - море, и чайки

чайки

всегда чайки. принцесса разговаривает с ними, мучается от боли, пока они хватают ее душу и тащат за собой в море.

принцесса ненавидит свою жизнь.

вокруг чайки, море, горы

и зима

зима

зима

акустическая версия

_1_

в одной стране жила принцесса. у нее были коридоры, чтобы бегать и создавать эхо, высокие троны, чтобы плюхаться в них — было неудобно, твердо, холодно, но ее забавлял сам акт. были библиотеки, друзья, голос, чтобы распевать непристойные песенки в исторически важных залах.

_припев_

принцесса ненавидела свою жизнь. вокруг всегда кричали чайки, и она всегда говорила с ними, пока остальные мучились от боли, потому что чайки хватали их души и тащили за собой в море.

_2_

наставница принцессы была стара и умна, она знала многое. она учила принцессу, но больше — пыталась найти, пока та пряталась. наставница хотела сохранить страну. хотела уберечь принцессу. она забивала окна, увольняла слуг, жгла книги. она хотела посадить принцессу на поводок.

_припев_

наставница ненавидела свою жизнь. вокруг всегда кричали чайки, и она всегда отвечала им, пока остальные кричали от боли, потому что чайки рвали их души на куски и бросали в море.

_3_

принцесса разбивала окна и мечтала порезать вены, наставница убирала стекла и мечтала порезать вены. тайком они подкармливали сову, которая завелась в дальнем саду. однажды сова превратилась в царевну. она шла по коридорам, как ходят по знакомому месту, гладила стены, и те дрожали от страха, улыбалась, и наставница беспокоилась во сне, но не могла проснуться. принцесса вязала веревку, чтобы сбежать или повеситься, когда к ней пришла царевна. я заберу твою обузу, сказала царевна и протянула договор. наставница проснулась, бросилась к принцессе, она кричала: остановись, не делай этого, подумай. она плакала, молила.

_припев_

но принцесса только качала головой и отвечала, понимаешь, я ненавижу свою жизнь. всегда кричат чайки, и я всегда говорю с ними, пока они хватают мою душу и тащат за собой в море.

и наставница говорила, я тоже, тоже ненавижу свою жизнь. всегда — чайки, и я всегда отвечаю им, пока они рвут мою душу на куски и бросают в море.

принцесса качала головой и отвечала, понимаешь, я ненавижу жизнь. всегда кричат чайки, и я всегда говорю с ними, пока они хватают мою душу и тащат за собой в море.

и наставница говорила, я тоже, тоже ненавижу жизнь. всегда — чайки, и я всегда отвечаю им, пока они рвут мою душу на куски и бросают в море.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на этом все, след. недели не будет, набежало много дел, к тому же суть была в том, чтобы расписаться, и это я сделала)


End file.
